Sujinara Chapter 1Introduction to evil and heroes
by Invaderalexkagamine
Summary: This is a series for my OC's whom are Anime characters like Star,Sarah and Tenn. I know this is a introductory to the monsters characters but I hope you understand it and enjoy! w This is my first time uploading this. Let me know what you'll think! This is chapter 1 complete of Sujinara!
1. Chapter 1

Sujinara Chapter 1."Introduction to evil and heroes."

It is a beautiful day in Sujinara,Japan and its grass is green with with envy with children playing frisbee on it. But all seems peace untill one day on September 11th 2014 it all changed. The clouds turned dark as licorice and the sky turned crimson like blood and the sun was covered by the clouds. All families and cilivians inside and outside looks out into the hills and they see something that terrified them. Monsters black as night and eyes glowing red and teeth that is yellow and sharp. Everyone was terrified and as the monsters started attacking them. I bet you'll are wondering what are they called? Who is gonna stop them? Well my friends these 3 girls will stop them. In the countryside that is abandoned are where our 3 heroes lives at,and this is how they defeated the evil that is trying to conqure their world. They live in a four story abandoned house and they are happy that they do. So lets go inside and see them."NOO DON'T DIE CHARLIE NOO!" Said a young blonde curly haired girl who has a cyrborg eye. This is Star Yumigon she is 10 years old she is an alien well their species is called."Irken." And she may look like a human but she can turn into an Irken when she can she likes watching drama,romance,and of course likes watching Here lies friendship,which is a romantic cartoon."Hey you done blabbering bout me and talk bout what I like to do?!" Star said looking up. Uhh yes yes! She also likes fashion and makeup and basically all kinds of girly things and is also an orphan. "Yep!" Star smiles."And I kill big bad bullies with Sarah and Tenn!" Say where is Sarah? "Oh! She is downstairs in the torture room! She found bad robbers!" She said pointing at the door smiling. Ok thanks! Now lets see the girl Sarah! "HANG ON TELL ME WHY YOU'LL ROBBED THE CANDY STORE?!" This is Sarah Ketchwood age: 16 she is also an orphan since she was 8 years of age. Her parents died on her 8th birthday and she is the dark one in the group...Sort of. She likes sweets,and is great at baking like one time she fed me cupcakes, yummy! "Hey! hurry up and tell them what I do!" Sarah said as she was draining some kind of red liquid that looks sweet out of one of the robbers. Of course! Sarah also hates bullies and bad people and of course people because they can be bad so she gets rid of them by killing them."And take their red liquid soul! It isn't really like blood! It is the source of what makes them bad!" She said throwing the bodies of the robbers away. Yes now where is Tenn? "Tenn is in the kitchen reading her book about the Titanic." Sarah said cleaning up her hands. Thanks Sarah! "Anytime!" Waving her hand 'goodbye'. Of course we can talk to eachother because in this world it doesn't have to make sense! Anyways here is Tenn Mulloy age: 16 also. She likes to read but she helps them look for bullies and takes them out,she of course likes sweets,reading and play games and sewing and lastly cooking."And I also steal candy from the candy stores with them!" Oh did I forget that?! Tenn nods as she continues reading. Tenn is of course like the others an orphan who is mysterious but she tells Star and Sarah everything bout herself like how she likes science and reading and well I already told you'll."And I'm also was born in England,UK but was sent here to live with my dad but he is gone when I was 7 years of age..." Tenn said looking. Thats sad."Oh well!" Well now that everyone met you'll lets get this story started! "STORY?!" All three girls said together. YEP! Stay tuned in the next chapter to see what they are gonna do to the evil of the world! "EVIL?!" They yelled at once again."NOW WAIT YOUR BUTT RIGHT NOW NARRATOR!" NOPE HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS INTRODUCTION! STAY TUNED!


	2. Chapter 2

Sujinara chapter 2: "Learning the ways of the darkness."

Our 3 heros were staring eachother with a blank stare."Holy sweets!" The 3 girls said at once."So there are monsters invading our world?!" Star said a little bit worried."Apparantaly so!" Tenn said looking outside "And they are outside in the horizon!" Tenn points outside the window and the 3 girls stare out the window and Sarah said."Quick! Get the weapons! Also narrator. Shut up!" I can't Sarah this is my job! "Ok well be normal like one ok?" Tenn said as she grabbed her pistols which were custom made. "Ready!" Tenn said. Ok! Star grabs her razor bat and her small hand gun."I'm ready!" Sarah grabs her machete and her ninja stars and then grabs a blaster that looks like from Star Wars."Ready!" By then the monsters were across the street from them."Dang they are ugly! They should put makeup on!" Star said."Enough with the bloody makeup for petes sake Star!" Tenn said. Sarah was aiming her blaster and shoots a few down,whenever she shoots it makes the sound like they do is Star Wars."Yeah! I feel like a rebel! Wait what the?!" The monsters she shot turned into air and disappear."They are gone!" Tenn said."Into air!" The monsters then were to close and they were bout to bust down the door."Holy crud they are breaking down the door!" Tenn said,they got ready to strike and when the door was busted down they striked on them and had taken down as much as they can."Look!" Star points at a man who was wearing a black robe and had a mask on that covers his face and he was standing on the hill and was looking at them and leaves."HEY GET BACK HERE!" The 3 girls said as they ran up the hill."He's gone?" Tenn said confused."He disappeared it seems." Sarah said."Ummm guys!" Star points at the town."LOOK!" The 2 girls looks at the town and the monsters were everywhere."Wow." Sarah said."They are everywhere." Tenn said."Wonder if they are alive." Star said."Sarah." Tenn said."We gotta stop them,but first we gotta learn bout them!" Sarah said holding her machete tightly."Well lets go! Maybe we will see Zim! or Sarah's crush Tak!" Star said."SHUT UP!" Sarah said as Tenn and Star laughs and their they left to the town and like ninjas they were sneaky. The alarm in the police station went but it wasn't an normal alarm that everyone knows and "loves. It was more like a yell of pain from someone."Wait is that?!" Sarah said in a whisper."HEY YOU LET ZIM GO YOU MONSTERS! ZIM MUST ROB PRANK STORE TO PRANK DIB-HUMAN!" "Yep its Zim." The 3 girls said quietly the monster that had Zim on his back and throws him out into the puddle and leaves him."AHHH! ZIM HATES WATER!" Sarah,Star and Tenn grabs him and Sarah covers his mouth."Quiet!" They then got out of the town and into the woods and they let go of him."Phew! Thank you guys! Them Hiroshis really took over the town! Zim thanks you!" Tenn asks Zim."Wait Hiroshis?" "Yes they are monsters from the darkness called Kiroma." "How do you know this?" Sarah asks him."Dib-human made me go to this priest or something and I knew,he died due to someone killed him two days ago." "Ok." They said and they look around."Where is everyone? Where's all the humans" Zim asked confused."We don't know." Sarah answered him."Well I'm gonna go to my base and I'll let you guys know when I find out more,GIR!" Zim said."Yes?!" GIR said with a mouth full of waffles."Come and get me!" Zim said."Okie dokie!" His robot companion said and he flew and picked him up and went back to the base."WOOHOOO!" GIR yells full of glee."GIR TOOOOO FAST!" Zim said."Well we know what they are now and what this darkness is called." Sarah said."Now we gotta go and find out what they are doing here!" Tenn said."How about we go to this priest dudes place and find out!" Tenn and Sarah nods in agreement and they left."And maybe we will find out who the masked man is." Tenn said."And where is everyone." Sarah said. Will Sarah,Star and Tenn find out what the Hiroshis are doing? Will they find all the humans? Or will they be able to find out who this masked man is? Stay tuned for chapter 3 of Sujinara.


	3. Chapter 3

Sujinara chapter 3: "A brain for a heart,a heart for death."

Our 3 heroes were walking through the woods and Stars tummy started growling."I'm hungry!" She said rubbing her tummy."You just ate the last Peanut Butter and Jelly 10 minutes ago!" Tenn said as her tummy was growling."Look a cafe!" Sarah points at a cafe at a cafe in a little wood park."Finally!" Star and Tenn said as they ran towards it,they looked wround and there was no employees or a manager. There wasn't even a park manager there!"This is strange! Everyone is gone!" Star said."It's like an apocolypse sort of." Tenn said holding a sack full of food."Yeah." Sarah agrees holding her bag full of food and medical kits. They left and they began eating their food."Where will we find this priest dudes?"Star asks with a mouthful of cheese puffs in her mouth."I think here." Tenn answers and points at a tiny house with a sign that says."The scientist and priest of Sujinara David Ross." Sarah nods and said."Yep! Lets go in!" They walked inside the house and inside was trashy,the T.V was broken,the kitchen smelled awful and was dirty. The couch in the living room was all scratched up,glass shards everywhere."Whoa." Sarah said looking around."Crud has happened here." Star said and Tenn began looking around the glass shards and said."Guys!" Star and Sarah walked to Tenn and there was blood on the floor all over the glass shards,the 3 girls looked at one another and Tenn grabbed a rag and picked up a bloody glass shard."He was murdered yes but he didn't get murdered by these glass shards." Tenn said examining it."What do you mean?" Star asked her confused."I mean that he murdered by something else." Tenn answers."Ok lets look around for more clues about his death and what he knows come on." Sarah said as she walks into the bedroom and sees a gruesome scene."HOLY SWEETS!" Sarah yells. Tenn ans Star ran in there where Sarah is."HOLY MOTHER LOVING CRUD!" They both said. The bedroom was messy but the bed was torn apart,the mirror broken,the dresser messy,but what stood out the most was the body of David Ross. Davids head was detached from its torso,Davids hands were bitten off and on his chest had some words that reads."He known too much,he was meant for death 1 year today." "This is confusing and weird." Tenn said."Look!" Sarah said. There was a button on the wall behind a broken painting."Should we press it?" Star asks them tempted to press it."Yeah." Sarah answers and she presses it and a door opens up."WOAH A SECRET DOOR!" Sarah,Star and Tenn said together. Then from when everything was bloody and gory everything turned cute and adorable."THIS IS SO COOL!" A chibi version of Tenn said."THIS IS SO LIKE A HORROR MOVIE!" A chibi version of Sarah said."OH MY GOSH I WONDER IF THERE IS SOMETHING INTERESTING BEHIND HERE LIKE A SCARY MONSTER!" A chibi version of Star said. They were all talking at once and give me a second. HEY CAN WE GET BACK TO NORMAL? They stopped talking and Sarah said."Ok!" Everything went back to the way it was before."Lets go through this door!" Tenn said and they ran through the door way and the hall way was long and smelled awful."Wow this reminds me of some horror movie." Sarah said."Or some school." Tenn and Star nods and at the end of the hallway was a lab."OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING!" Sarah said with a squeak. Everything went from dark to cute again and Tenn went back into chibi mode except for Star and Tenn."THERE ARE SO MUCH TUBES AND NITROGEN AND SO MANY OTHER LIQUIDS AND GASES TO USE FOR EXPERIMENTS AND TORTURE! THIS IS DREAM FREAKING COME TRUE!" She is dances around and hearts were everywhe."Ummmm can we please get back to what we were doing?!" Tenn said."I like this version of Sarah!" Star said. Everything went back to normal and Sarah,Tenn and Star begins to look around and the same thing happened to Tenn when she saw a little library in the lab and she yells."BOOKS! SCIENCE! ROMANCE ITS ALL HERE!" Star laughs and so did Sarah for a little bit. Until Sarah had found a notebook in the small library ."Hey guys look! I found his notebook!" Tenn and Star walked to Sarah and Tenn grabs the notebook."I'll read this!" "Hey! I WAS GOING TO READ THAT YOU HORRIBLE NO GOOD DAUGHTER OF AN IDIOT!" Sarah said as she began ranting bout how good she is at reading and Tenn begins to laugh."BUT I AM BETTER AT READING BIGGER WORDS AND I AM BORED SO I AM BETTER THAN YOU SO HA! YOU DAUGHTER OF AN IDIOT!" Tenn said. Star was eating popcorn they gotten from the cafe and was watching them arguing."Look! I'm opening the book!" Tenn said opening the book slowly,teasing Sarah."Don't you freaking dare Tenn Mulloy!" Sarah said."WOOPS! IT'S OPENED!" "FINE READ YOU MEANIE!" Sarah said crossing her arms and Star was laughing hard."Ok! Now!" Tenn begins to read."September 11th 2014 2:34 A.M,I am conducting an experiment on an actual Hiroshi and I must say that they can live up to 1200 years! Also their blood turns into firey red and there are male and female like plants,humans,animals and more! What peaks my interest the most is that they have a leader call."The hirokama miro." That is some kind of title for their leader. They come to our world 3 times a day to see if anyone like myself is studying their species,the reason why is because that they don't want to be heard by other humans. Also they don't want to have their plans out if the scientists such as myself brought out. How? You might ask. Well how because I make this Hiroshi tell me everything and the reason is because they knew that if anyone knows of this then they will invade or make them the humans slaves. Also they want to keep their attacks and invasions a secret,so that we don't stop them but I have founded out that they will invade Sujinara and the whole world on the 14th of September which is in three days also how they manage to survive 1200 years is that they sacrifice a small part of their brain in order to get moe life in their heart sorta like Death himself sorta. I would like to know more but I have to go. Gotta work on other things,I'll write tomorrow." "Wow" Sarah and Star said."Wait there is more." Tenn said and she begins reading again."September 12th 2014 3:45 A.M,Okay! I'm writing really quick! It turns out that the Hiroshis are here! They are out in the living room looking for me! I don't know how they know bout me and the Hiroshi and how they knew about what I was doing! Oh gosh they are coming how did they find the button!? I gotta go will write later maybe!" That was the end of the journal entry the end of the page was full of blood."Well what do you know he was a mad scientist and the Hiroshis found out bout it and killed him." Sarah said. Tenn then said."We gotta find their leader and stop them!" "Before they go and take over the world! Then eat all the candy!" Star said."YEAH!" Tenn and Sarah said at once. They hear ticking sounds and the three of them looks over at a dark corner and Sarah yells out."BOMB!" The ran out of the house and the whole place blew up."NO NO NO NO! NOT THE SCIENCE EQUIPMENT!" Sarah yells."NOT THE LIBRARY!" Tenn yells. "NO NOT THE T.V!" The three girls then walked away from the scene with heads down and Sarah said."WE GOTTA STOP THEM!" Then they all said."YES! CANDY MANIACS GO!" Will our heroes stop the Hiroshis and kill their leader and save the world? Or will they die? Find out in chapter 4 of Sujinara.


End file.
